Bendito Remedio
by DarkZafiro
Summary: Makoto se enferma y necesita que alguien lo cuide. Luego de muchas vueltas inesperadas de la vida, el castaño queda bajo el riguroso cuidado de la persona menos esperada. [SouMako]. Porque esta pareja necesita más amor.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.

 **Summary:** Makoto se enferma y necesita que alguien lo cuide. Luego de muchas vueltas inesperadas de la vida, el castaño queda bajo el riguroso cuidado de la persona menos esperada.

 **Pareja:** SouMako.

* * *

" **Bendito Remedio"**

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **Lo que bien empieza…empeora y luego, ¿termina raro?**

 **.**

La alarma de su celular sonó a la misma hora de siempre, anunciando que el tiempo de dormir había acabado. Molesto por haberle quitado su sueño, Makoto dirigió su mano a su teléfono y apagó la ruidosa alarma. Tenía que considerar cambiar ese ringtone enseguida. Se sentó en su cama y se desperezó lentamente. Tenía que levantarse, cambiarse, ir al baño, bajar a desayunar, ir al colegio; no tenía tiempo para andar de perezoso.

Así que a regañadientes corrió a un lado las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Pero extrañamente un pequeño dolor punzante apareció en su cabeza, haciendo que se marease un poco. Su garganta dolía un poco también, la sentía rasposa y se le dificultaba tragar. ¿Sería porque se acostó con el cabello mojado? O tal vez porque la ventana de su cuarto había quedado abierta toda la noche. Como sea, le restó importancia, seguramente luego de tomarse una buena taza de chocolatada caliente dejaría de molestar su garganta.

.

Hoy tenían la práctica conjunta con los del Samezuka y esta vez se llevaría a cabo en la residencia de Iwatobi. Aunque a Makoto le parecía más ventajoso que las prácticas fueran en la espaciosa piscina de Samezuka, había sido un arreglo entre Gou y su hermano el que ese día se practicara en su escuela y no podía negarse. La pelirroja había hablado y nadie pudo objetar palabra. Además siempre viene bien variar el lugar de los encuentros para que sea más dinámica la cosa y él, como capitán, debe ver y aprovechar cualquier circunstancia que sea provechosa para el equipo. Sí, hoy sería un buen día y Makoto ya se sentía cargado de energía. El chico despidió a su madre, su padre y a sus hermanos, apurando el paso hacia lo de Haruka, donde allí le esperaría el difícil trabajo de convencer al chico delfín de salir de la bañera.

.

La primera hora de Matemática pasó lenta y tortuosa, Makoto hacía todo lo posible para llevarle el ritmo al profesor, pero le resultaba difícil ya que éste hablaba rápido y mandaba la información como si fueran misiles y los ejercicios como si de bombas atómicas se tratase. Definitivamente no entendía cómo Haru aprobaba la materia tan fácil siendo que él se la pasa la mayor parte de la hora papando moscas, viendo por la ventana, enceguecido con el exterior.

Suspiró pesadamente. Y aún faltaba el resto de la mañana.

.

Al llegar el receso, como es de costumbre, el grupo de amigos subió a la azotea para disfrutar de sus _bentos_. Se reunieron en un círculo para poder hablar y comer tranquilamente, mientras Gou examinaba meticulosamente los alimentos que traía cada uno.

Una repentina y fresca brisa recorrió el sitio donde estaban, haciendo a Makoto estornudar enseguida.

 _Un estornudo…_

 _Segundo estornudo…_

 _Tercer estornudo…_

–Mako-chan, ¡salud!

–Gracias Nagisa..a.. _¡Achu!_

 _Cuarto._

– ¿Estás bien Makoto? ¿No te estarás enfermando? –le preguntó preocupado Haru, quien es un experto en profetizar el futuro.

–Makoto-senpai, tiene la nariz roja –señaló Rei.

Efectivamente, aunque era muy mínimo, la nariz de Makoto comenzaba a tomar un color rosáceo.

–Estoy bien, en serio. No se preocupen –el castaño intentó calmar a sus amigos que ya empezaban a alborotarse y a darle consejos como que debería cuidarse y más en esta época del año donde las temperaturas cambian de repente, que no debía desabrigarse o que si iba a auto-medicarse que lo pensara dos veces y blah blah blah. A decir verdad, Makoto también estaba algo sorprendido, tan sólo esperaba que su picosa nariz y el pequeño ardor en su garganta no se convirtieran en un insoportable resfriado.

.

Las horas de clases por fin terminan satisfactoriamente, siendo así los alumnos con actividades en sus respectivos clubes los que se quedan aún en el instituto. Es por eso mismo que el cuarteto de Samezuka hace su aparición para comenzar con la práctica.

Cada uno se prepara; se colocan sus trajes de baño, buscan sus gorros y _goggles._

Haruka de inmediato salió disparado como un rayo a la piscina, siendo secundado por Rin que no perdería ninguna oportunidad en retar al pelinegro a un duelo de estilo libre. Y los gritos de Gou de "Haruka-senpai, ese no es el cronograma del día, no haga lo que le venga en gana" no espabilaban a los jóvenes con la competencia impregnada en las venas. Makoto salió tranquilo, tosiendo despacio, por lo bajo, cubriéndose con su mano la boca. Dolía un poco, pero no había porqué alarmarse. Debía hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento primero que nada.

A Makoto le gustan las prácticas en conjunto. Se divierte mucho estando con todos juntos y éste caso no era la excepción. Pero a medida que avanzaba, peor se sentía. Su transpiración mezclada con el agua fría y el aire fresco del ambiente, pudieron no haber sido una buena combinación. Decidió sentarse por un momento. Se sentía más cansado de lo usual y sentía su cabeza como si se la estuvieran presionando para sacarle sus jugos cerebrales. Respiraba pesadamente, pero trataba que no se notara tanto. Fácil, ya pronto terminarían de practicar, iría a casa, se tomaría una aspirina y descansaría un rato para luego ponerse a hacer sus deberes. No había de que preocuparse.

Makoto, entre sus cavilaciones, no se percataba de que una mirada turquesa se posaba sobre él, disputándose si hablarle o no al chico que parecía estar sufriendo y no tenía buena cara aunque quisiera ocultarlo. Sin embargo, dejó pasar la oportunidad y se alejó para hablar con los de su respectivo equipo.

.

Por fin terminó la práctica y los chicos regresaron a los vestuarios. Sin embargo, antes de eso tuvieron que lograr sacar a Haru de la piscina que parecía estar pegado a ella.

–Observa Rei-chan. Éste es mi dibujo para la clase de arte, a que es genial, ¿cierto? –decía el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le mostraba a Rei una hoja blanca con una especie de figura o garabato en ella que fácilmente podría confundirse con el trabajo de un nene de preescolar.

Rei no quería herir los sentimientos de Nagisa, pero eso era una violación a la hermosura de este mundo.

–No creo que sea tu mejor trabajo, Nagisa-kun…

– ¡¿Eeeeh?! –Listo. Nagisa y sus pucheros atacan –Pero si me esforcé mucho. Rei-chan, tú no sabes apreciar el arte.

– ¿Cómo dices? Nagisa, para tu información soy la persona más capacitada para platicar sobre lo que el arte conlleva y su historia, y puedo asegurar qu-

–Mako-chan, Mako-chan, tú si dirás que está genial, ¿no? –el chico ignoró olímpicamente las palabras del peliazul para dirigirse al castaño a su lado.

–Ah…está lindo… -respondió el castaño sin mirar realmente el dibujo. Al sentir la agudísima voz de Nagisa surcar sus oídos, la cabeza se le estrujó más de lo que le gustaría.

– ¿Mako-chan?

–Makoto-senpai, ¿se encuentra bien?

–S-sí, no es nada.

–No parece que sea nada – dijo Haru.

–No te ves muy bien, Makoto –agregó Rin.

–Es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegue a casa tomaré una aspirina y listo.

Sabía que sus compañeros se preocupaban y les agradecía, pero no era para tanto. Ellos decidieron no insistir mientras terminaban de secarse y cambiarse. Finalmente cunado todos estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a salir para dirigirse a sus hogares. Sin embargo, cuando Makoto terminó de atarse sus cordones e intentó dar un paso, su cabeza dio un vuelco, se sintió completamente mareado y sus piernas flaquearon, perdiendo así la estabilidad y sintiendo su cuerpo caer.

.

El castaño cerró sus ojos por instinto, como si estuviera esperando a que llegara el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Su cara jamás tocó el piso y fuera de todo panorama posible, ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo una calidez desconocida. Su cabeza parecía reposar en algo duro, como fornido y bien trabajado. Miró hacia arriba levemente y se topó con dos preciosos oasis cristalinos. Sintió los brazos del chico sujetarlo fuertemente, evitando así que cayera.

–Yamazaki-kun… –murmuró desconcertado.

– ¿Estás bien? Casi te rompes la cabeza –habló el moreno inundando al chico con su voz profunda y su apenas notoria preocupación.

– Sí…– contestó de forma ausente. Makoto no supo por qué pero se perdió por un momento en aquellos ojos. Eran absorbentes, atrapantes y estaban realmente cerca. Nunca se había detenido a verlos tan detalladamente. Le parecían, le parecían… Salió de su trance cuando sus amigos arribaron a donde estaba, asustados por lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Puedes caminar? –Sousuke se alejó un poco de Makoto, sosteniéndolo aún por los brazos, para que pudiera probar dar unos pasos.

Intentó. Se soltó de Sousuke y dio unos cinco pasos pero todo le daba vueltas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, muy pesado. Cada paso era una puntada directo a su cabeza. Sus fosas nasales se habían tapado, por lo que respiraba por la boca, pero eso sólo le hacía doler más su garganta. Colocó su palma sobre la pared mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su sien.

–Makoto, no te esfuerces, yo te llevo –dijo Haru, pasando el brazo del castaño por sobre sus hombros, cargando con todo el peso del gran chico.

Y hubiera sido una buena idea, si no fuera por la evidente diferencia corporal entre ambos amigos. Haruka apenas pudo acarrearlo hasta la entrada del Iwatobi. Makoto se disculpaba por poseer mayor masa y por carecer en ese momento de energías. Rin, Rei, Momo, Nagisa, hasta Ai se ofrecían para llevarlo, pero Makoto creía que podía lograrlo solo. Sin embargo…

–Yo me encargo – y rápidamente Sousuke se arrodilló levemente delante de Makoto dándole la espalda. Tomó sus piernas y las puso detrás en su cintura, elevando al chico por los aires. La repentina acción tomó desprevenido no sólo al castaño, sino a todos allí. Makoto sintió un intenso calor subírsele a sus mejillas y en seguida entró en pánico, ¿qué demonios? –Sólo dime dónde queda tu casa.

Tachibana, protestó, avergonzado e insistente sobre que nada de eso era necesario. Porque el que le llevaran de caballito era absolutamente innecesario.

–No seas tonto, no puedes ni caminar. Permítete ayudarte de vez en cuando –las palabras del azabache sonaron determinadas y lo dejaron completamente mudo.

A duras penas, Rei y Nagisa se despidieron de Makoto y el resto. Tenían que estudiar para el examen que tendrían mañana y se juntarían en el departamento del primero. También lo hicieron Nitori y Momo, que tenían que regresar a los dormitorios y no podían aportar nada a la causa más que apoyo moral. Así, Rin y Haru decidieron liderar el camino hacia la casa de Makoto. No vaya a ser cosa que Sousuke…se perdiera en el trayecto.

No habían avanzado ni dos cuadras y Makoto no sólo sentía su ser mutilado por el inoportuno resfriado, sino también por la vergonzosa e incómoda situación que no tenía idea de por qué estaba sucediendo.

–P-pero Sousuke, tu hombro…esto es malo para tu hombro –murmuró.

– ¿En serio crees que esto podría dañar mi hombro más de lo que lo está?

Otra vez. Makoto quedó sin palabras en un silencio sepulcral. Había metido la pata. ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar eso? No le importaba nada, que lo mataran ahora.

Sousuke suspiró.

–En serio, esto no es nada. Soy fuerte – lo último lo dijo con un pequeño deje de superioridad. La sonrisa fanfarrona de Sousuke no era mala.

Makoto ya no insistió y se acomodó mejor en la espalda del mayor, aferrándose un poco más fuerte. Mientras tanto, Rin y Haru continúan delante de ellos.

– ¿Peso mucho? –susurró el ojiverde luego de un rato.

– Tampoco es que seas una pluma, pero tu peso está bien. Ya te dije, no te preocupes.

Era extraño, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Sousuke y por alguna razón no podía separársele. O más bien, no quería. Y la amabilidad que le estaba brindando…quería conocer más de ella también. Se preguntaba cómo serían otras facetas de Sousuke porque, después de todo, sabía muy poco de él. Su gran espalda se sentía muy cálida, era cómoda. Makoto fue cerrando sus ojos de a poco, hasta apoyar su cabeza en la nuca del azabache. Se sentía muy bien estar así, tanto, que perfectamente podría... quedarse dormido.

.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tachibana, Haruka comenzó a buscar en la mochila de Makoto la llave para abrir la puerta. Sigilosamente, con cuidado para no despertar al bello durmiente. Por fin logró dar con la llave y abrió la puerta develando el interior de la morada. Un sepulcral silencio y oscuridad total.

– ¿No hay nadie? –preguntó Rin sorprendido.

Haruka negó con la cabeza mientras entraba al hogar.

–Los papás de Makoto se fueron hoy en la mañana a visitar a una tía que vive en Nagoya.

– ¿Nagoya? ¿Y dónde están Ran y Ren?

Los chicos fueron penetrando en la casa, buscando la habitación de Makoto en plena oscuridad.

–Makoto dijo que sus padres decidieron que era mejor dejarlos en casa de sus abuelos, ya que él iba a llegar tarde luego de la práctica para cuidarlos.

– Pero entonces eso significa que está solo, ¿será capaz de reponerse así como está? –comenzaba a preocuparse Rin.

La habitación del castaño se encontraba bastante ordenada. Había un lindo plasma sobre un mueble de madera y a un costado su escritorio con varios libros apilados. Las paredes pintadas de un color crema, la ventana decorada con extensas cortinas verdes, y la sobresaliente cama cubierta con un acolchado marrón con finas rayas blancas. –"No está mal"–pensó Sousuke apenas entrar. El muchacho se las arregló él solo para bajar a Makoto de su espalda, mientras Rin y Haru discutían sobre la condición el pobre chico, y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama. Cercioró si todavía seguía durmiendo, y pues, eso parecía.

–Makoto es mi amigo también, ¿Qué hay de malo en que me preocupe por él? –profirió el pelirrojo.

–Nada, pero Makoto es del tipo de personas que no les gusta que se preocupen por él. Así que es preferible que se vayan – eso, y la cara inexpresiva del peliazul desesperaban bastante a Rin.

–Pero no lo podemos dejar solo así. No pasa nada si nos quedamos.

– ¿Qué no escuchas? Ustedes pueden irse y yo lo cuidaré. Además, seguro tienes cosas que hacer.

–Bueno, sí…¡Pero Makoto!

Sousuke ya estaba por gritarles a esos idiotas que cerraran la maldita boca porque su discusión podría despertar al enfermo, sino fuera porque sintió algo que tironeó su chaqueta blanca e hizo que se detuviera. Cuando giró su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, se encontró con que era una mano la que ejercía esa débil fuerza. La de Makoto.

Sousuke se sorprendió al verlo. El chico poseía la mirada ausente, totalmente perdida…en él. Eso era, Makoto lo estaba mirando sólo a él con sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

–Oh… –Rin se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba fuera de la discusión que él y Haru mantenían y que por alguna razón había derivado en el poder nutritivo de la caballa y de la carne.

Ambos se acercaron a donde estaban Sousuke y Makoto que parecían estar mirándose, como diría el pelirrojo, "intensamente".

El castaño despabiló de repente y alejó rápidamente su mano, que aún continuaba aferrada a Yamazaki.

–Parece que Makoto ya hizo su elección –sonrió pícaramente el pelirrojo para luego inclinarse un poco y hablarle más cerca al ojiverde – ¿Quieres que Sousuke se quede?

Makoto no supo distinguir si el repentino calor que le subía a la cara era por fiebre o por vergüenza.

– N-no, e-eso… – se sentía mareado de repente, ¿qué estaba pasando? – No sé por qué lo hice. Lo siento.

–Makoto, ¿por qué Yamazaki? –"Él no es de confianza" pensó Haru, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta.

– ¿Eh?

–Si no les molesta–habló Sousuke interrumpiendo y observando a Haru y Rin fijamente –Me quedaré…

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Bien, entonces te veo más tarde Sou –dijo Rin despidiéndose de los jóvenes. Sousuke sólo asintió en respuesta.

– ¡¿EH?!

–Supongo que está bien –suspiró Haruka al rato – Pero escucha Makoto, ni se te ocurra ir a clase mañana.

Y con eso, Rin y Haru abandonaron la casa de los Tachibana, dejando a un Makoto completamente descolocado que a partir de ese momento, y sin que se lo hubiera buscado, estaría bajo el cuidado de la persona menos esperada, según él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Ha sido un tiempo que no subo nada y me disculpo por eso. Estaba de vacaciones y me fui de viaje con mi familia a las sierras. Pero ya estoy en casa y ¿saben qué? en vez de ponerme a estudiar me puse a escribir este fic que se me vino a la mente :D

Sé que un puto resfriado no podría voltear al grandote de Mako, pero ignoren eso(? Todo sea por la trama, la trama!

Bueno, éste es apenas mi tercer fic así que espero sepan comprender mi inexperiencia. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capítulo II

_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con la continuación de esta historia. Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que lo leyeron y les gustó y por supuesto por los amables reviews *-*_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **"Bendito Remedio"**

 **Capítulo dos.**

 **De cuidados intensivos.**

 **.**

Los maullidos de los felinos, comunes en los alrededores de esa empinada colina, se escuchaban a la distancia. La claridad del cielo azul, había comenzado a desaparecer, para transformarse en un encantador naranja que cubría cada área de la ciudad. La puesta de sol era un milagro común de todos los días y un bello paisaje que deja una sensación de satisfacción en muchos. En la base de dicha colina, dentro de una acogedora casa hogareña, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sufría de un fuerte resfriado. Pero para su suerte, no estaba solo.

Makoto levantó su brazo izquierdo, tal como Sousuke, que en ese momento parecía estar cumpliendo el rol de doctor, le había ordenado. Éste le pasó el termómetro clínico para que se lo colocara por su cuenta bajo su camiseta. Rápidamente, el frío cristal, o bulbo del termómetro hizo contacto con su axila, haciéndolo temblar levemente. Aguardó unos minutos hasta que fuera necesario chequear su temperatura corporal.

Definitivamente los minutos más incómodos de su vida.

Sentía la penetrante, incluso intimidante, mirada de Sousuke sobre él. El muchacho había agarrado la silla de su escritorio y la había acarreado hasta el lado de su cama y se había sentado ahí, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Makoto fingía que no le notaba, pero esa sensación de sentirse observado lo llevaba a mirarlo de reojo una, dos o tres veces, para luego desviar su mirada hacia otro lado por la incomodidad. Y lo peor era que se encontraban en el más maldito silencio. Pensó que Sousuke era una persona de pocas palabras o malo para iniciar conversaciones, pero eso sólo hacía que se sintiera más incómodo con la ocurrente situación. ¿Por qué se habría ofrecido a cuidarlo? O más bien ¡¿por qué demonios le había sujetado anteriormente?! Debió haber parecido un loco desesperado, mira que hacer eso. No sabía qué tipo de impulso le llevó a hacer aquello, pero ahora se moría de vergüenza. Recordaba cómo la absurda discusión de Rin y Haru lo había despertado y se sorprendió de estar en su cama acostado. Miró alrededor y se encontró con el nadador de mariposa de Samezuka. Su gran figura era lo único que podía percibir, además de los gritos, con sus adormilados y atontados sentidos. Recordó entonces, lo que había pasado en el vestuario y de camino a su casa hasta quedarse dormido. Sousuke le había ayudado mucho. Recordó también lo cómodo que se sintió en su amplia espalda y la cálida sensación de ella...No supo cuando su mano alcanzó su chaqueta y se perdió en aquellos ojos verde azulados.

– ¿Me permites ver? –la demandante voz de Sousuke interrumpió sus penosos pensamientos.

–S-sí – respondió tratando de fingir tranquilidad y sacando el termómetro de donde estaba para que el más alto lo viera. Se lo pasó y vio como Sousuke le daba una ojeada.

–38.5°C…tienes fiebre.

Cierto, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Se había enfermado y eso significaba que no podría asistir a clases y menos al entrenamiento por un tiempo. Suspiró, no le gustaba enfermarse.

– ¿Te duele la cabeza? –preguntó el azabache.

–Sí, bastante.

–Te traeré algún remedio, ¿los guardan en la concina?

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí…en un cajón del aparador.

–Gracias –Lo vio salir por la puerta de su cuarto. Ah, no le había dicho dónde quedaba la cocina. Se dispuso a seguirlo para decirle pero enseguida le vio asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta –No te levantes, sé dónde queda. La vi cuando entramos –y se volvió a ir.

Realmente, seguía sin entender toda esta situación y se sentía culpable de retener a Sousuke en su casa, aun así le hizo caso y se acostó nuevamente en su cama tapándose con las sábanas hasta el cuello. ¿No estaría abusando de su amabilidad? ¿Se dejaría atender por Sousuke? La idea no le sonaba mal por alguna razón.

Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, tratando de ahuyentar aquellos extraños pensamientos. Pero tontamente logró que su dolor se agravara. Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero se sentía tan mal que le era imposible. Comenzó a toser de repente. Dolor en su garganta, dolor en su cabeza y se le tapaban los oídos. _Ugh._

Llegó Sousuke con un paquete de pastillas para el resfriado, un bowl lleno de agua con unos cubitos de hielo y un trapito de tela en él y un vaso de agua. Dejó el bowl en la mesita de luz, sacó una tableta de pastillas, de las cuales extrajo una. Se acercó a Makoto que tosía como loco y le extendió el vaso y la pastilla. El castaño la tomó, agradeciéndole.

–Pronto comenzará a hacer efecto –le dijo mientras con una de sus grandes manos le acarició nerviosa, pero suavemente su pelo a la vez que se sentaba en la silla de madera.

El gesto desconcertó al ojiverde en el momento, más sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que aquellas manos también eran muy cálidas. Y por supuesto, se sonrojó al instante ante lo que insinuaba su mente.

–Yamazaki-kun, podría contagiarte.

–No te preocupes, soy inmune a ese tipo de cosas.

Eso no dejaba al castaño tranquilo. Se preguntaba: _"¿Por qué Yamazaki-kun hace esto por mí?_ " Iba a preguntarle, pero de repente su nariz comenzó a sentirse muy picosa. Trató de retener el estornudo que se le quería escapar, pero no pudo y éste salió con demasiada potencia al exterior. Dios, que se le caían los mocos.

– ¡Ah! –Entró en pánico –U-un pañuelo- ahh… _¡Achoo!_

Enseguida Sousuke le alcanzó los pañuelos descartables que estaban en su escritorio para que se limpiara la nariz. Sin embargo, la escena le pareció muy graciosa y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

–Oye, no te rías de mi desgracia –gritaba Makoto rojo como un tomate para estornudar nuevamente.

–L-lo siento –Sousuke se agarraba su abdomen y se limpiaba la lágrima que le brotaba por querer resistir la carcajada, y que al final le resultó imposible.

Makoto quería que lo enterraran vivo. No obstante, la sonrisa de Sousuke era muy agradable y en ese momento no supo qué fue esa extraña sensación que sintió en su pecho. ¿También sería otro efecto del resfrío? De esa forma trataba de convencerse.

Una vez pasado el bochorno, Yamazaki le colocó el trapito fresco en su frente para que se le bajara la fiebre.

–Tachibana, ¿cuándo llegan tus padres? –le preguntó luego de haber terminado y sentado en la silla. El ambiente entre ellos se había aligerado y vuelto placentero. La sofocante atmósfera del principio había volado lejos.

–Mañana en la mañana –contestó.

– ¿Y qué pensabas cenar?

– ¡Ah!

– ¿No habías pensado en ello?

Makoto negó con su cabeza. Era un despistado, no había ido a hacer las compras y tampoco se creía capaz de cocinarse algo él solo así como estaba. Sin mencionar su falta de aptitud culinaria.

–Parece que no queda de otra –suspiró el azabache –Te puedo cocinar algo si quieres.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? –preguntó intrigado.

–Bueno, no soy un profesional pero sé defenderme –decía mientras se sobaba la nuca –Espero que no te importe que tome prestada tu cocina por un momento.

–No hay problema, pero, ¿por qué-

Y su pregunta quedó a la mitad ya que Sousuke comenzó a alejarse. Cielos, éste chico hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Ahora resultaba que cocinarían para él. ¿Cómo podría agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo?

Makoto suspiró, cerró sus ojos y se llevó la mano a su cara, sintiéndola más que caliente.

.

Abrió el refrigerador echando un vistazo a su interior. No había mucho, pero con lo que tenía podría arreglárselas para hacer por lo menos una sopa. Hurgó cada cajón y lacena buscando los elementos de cocina necesarios. Una vez todo listo, se puso manos a la obra. La verdad era que siempre tuvo buena mano para la cocina y le gustaba experimentar con los sabores. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que cocinaba para un enfermo y por no decir, un total desconocido.

Había oído varias cosas sobre Makoto gracias a Rin y lo veía en las prácticas conjuntas, pero de hablarse; nunca. Uno que otro saludo o despedida, nada más. Por eso le resultaba raro que ahora estuviera en su casa, cuidándolo y cocinándole. Es más, por decisión propia. Aunque, recordando la mirada que le puso el castaño, esa que rogaba por que se quedara, se le hizo imposible dejarlo allí. Sintió la necesidad, casi la obligación de estar a su lado. Se sonrojó levemente. Qué era, ¿una colegiala enamorada? Vamos, que apenas lo conocía.

Apagó la hornalla, buscó un plato sopero y vertió un poco de la comida que había hecho. Con una chuchara probó su creación. _"Rico"_ pensó y se dirigió a donde estaba Makoto.

.

Entró nuevamente al cuarto, cerrando esta vez la puerta. Colocó el plato de sopa en la mesita de luz, poniendo el bowl con agua en el suelo para hacer más espacio. Se sentó y miró a Makoto. Se encontraba destapado, con los ojos cerrados y veía su pecho subir y bajar con su respiración a través de su boca. Se preguntó si ya se habría dormido. Tal vez. Inconscientemente, llevó su cuerpo adelante para observarlo más de cerca. Tenía muy buen torso; buen cuerpo, bien trabajado y su rostro era muy… ¿lindo? Que rayos pensaba. Repentinamente Makoto empezó a abrir sus párpados, develando sus preciosos orbes verdes. Que estaban a una mínima distancia de los suyos, muy cerca, demasiado cerca...Despabiló enseguida y apoyó rápidamente su culo de nuevo en la silla. ¿Lo habría notado?¿Makoto había visto lo que había hecho? De hecho, ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer?

–Ya volviste –dijo el castaño a la vez que se sentaba, frotaba sus ojos y largaba un pequeño bostezo. Bien, bien, eso significaba que no lo había notado, ¿cierto? – ¡Woah! ¿Eso lo hiciste tú? –Makoto señalaba al tazón con la deliciosa sopa humeante.

–Ah, s-sí –carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta y tratando de recuperar su compostura – Es de verduras. No es mucho, pero como no había casi ingredientes es lo único que pude improvisar. Aun así, supongo que es bueno para alguien enfermo.

–Se ve bien –curvó sus labios en una tierna sonrisa.

Sousuke le pasó la sopa sobre un repasador para que no se quemara las piernas y pudiera comer sentado tranquilamente. Por primera vez estaba nervioso de la crítica que podrían hacerle a su comida. De alguna manera, no quería que Makoto la despreciara.

El menor se llevó a la boca una cucharada y la ansiedad del moreno aumentó para su sorpresa. No obstante, le vio poner una expresión seria; desapareció su sonrisa totalmente. Él se mordió el labio.

– ¿No te gustó? Lo siento, tal vez debí consultar tus gustos primero.

– ¡No es eso! –Exclamó Makoto enseguida al ver que Sousuke se lamentaba –Es solo que estoy tan resfriado que no puedo sentirle el gusto. Yo lo siento, tú cocinaste para mí y no puedo disfrutarlo como se debe. Con lo delicioso que se ve. Lo siento, Yamazaki-kun, en verdad.

Hacía todo lo posible para percibir aunque sea una pizca de sabor a la comida tan especial que le había hecho, pero era imposible. Se sentía tan mal y tan culpable que sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, sintió de nueva cuenta esas cálidas manos en su cabeza y se calmó al instante.

–Me alegra saber que no es porque no te haya gustado – Sousuke le estaba mostrando una reconfortante sonrisa. Su corazón quiso por un momento salírsele del pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta persona era tan gentil? –No te preocupes por el sabor, tú come, que de seguro tienes hambre. Si tan desesperado estás, cuando te compongas te cocinaré otra cosa –soltó entre risas coquetas.

– ¡Me encantaría, Yamazaki-kun! –sus ojos brillaron con fervor, renovados al oír la proposición del moreno.

–Hecho –y el trato quedó sellado.

Se desató una agradable charla entre los dos chicos. Descubrieron muchas cosas uno del otro y llegaron a la conclusión que compartían muchas similitudes a pesar de lucir muy diferentes entre sí. Ambos se preguntaban por qué no habían hablado antes. Estar con el otro era cómodo e interesante. Sousuke se burlaría de la voz nasal de Makoto. Ambos reirían. Makoto le pediría amablemente que cierre la ventana de su cuarto porque sentía frío. Él lo haría. Sousuke le pediría que dejara de llamarlo 'Yamazaki-kun' y a cambio, él lo llamaría 'Makoto' porque detesta las formalidades. Makoto accedería sin rechistar. Le acariciaría su espalda cada vez que tosiera o le cambiaría su trapito en la frente para que bajara la fiebre. "Que genial sería permanecer mucho tiempo más así", pensarían. La mente de Makoto divagó y se planteó que enfermarse podía traer agradables consecuencias.

Hacía rato la obscuridad de la noche había tomado control del tiempo, las esponjosas nubes se habían remplazado por las destellantes estrellas y el brillante Sol por la bella Luna Menguante. Los ojos turquesa miraron a través del vidrio la ventana, advirtiendo que ya era demasiado tarde y debía volver a los dormitorios si no quería ser regañado. Tomó el plato de sopa completamente vacío, anunciándole a Makoto que iba a limpiarlo. Se dirigió cabizbajo a la cocina. Su momento al lado del castaño estaba terminando.

.

Al regresar a la habitación para despedirse del chico, se sorprendió al encontrarlo profundamente dormido. Por supuesto, necesitaba total reposo. Sigilosamente, cuidando que sus pasos no hicieran ruido o rechinaran en el parqué que cubría el suelo, avanzó. Tomó su chaqueta blanca que había dejado sobre la silla y retrocedió hasta la puerta. Apagó la luz que continuaba encendida y sujetó el picaporte. Más sin embargo, decidió dirigirle una última mirada a Makoto, como cerciorándose de que estuviera descansando bien. Ah, gran error. Le resultaba tan difícil quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Qué era esa rara sensación que sentía? El cuerpo de Makoto, o más bien Makoto en sí, le estaba tentando demasiado. Dejó el picaporte. Lleno de lo que podría llamarse curiosidad se acercó a aquella persona que emitía un aroma esplendoroso. Sus oasis se expandieron al verlo cubierto bajo la luz de la noche. Sus pestañas largas, sus mejillas ligeramente rosáceas, su tez clara, sus labios… aquellos montículos rosados que lo llamaban de forma desesperada aunque silenciosa y le generaban una tremenda ganas de probarlos. ¿Cómo sabrían? ¿Sabrían igual de perfectos a como lucían? No sabe qué, no sabe cómo, pero hay algo que lo incentiva a acercarse más. Su cuerpo inclinado completamente sobre el del otro, conteniéndose de acariciarle su bello rostro con sus manos. Sus labios, a penas abiertos, podía casi rozarlos. ¡No! No debe. No está bien. Se reprendió mentalmente por sus pensamientos. Lo que quería hacer definitivamente no tenía sentido. Se alejó finalmente y sudando frío se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, abriéndola, esta vez sí, suavemente.

–Descansa, Makoto… –murmuró casi inaudiblemente para irse después.

.

El chico se sentó lentamente en su cama, la tela improvisada cayéndosele de su frente y la luz de la luna dándole de lleno en la cara. Levantó su mano pausadamente. Sus dedos temblorosos tocaron sus labios, que los acarició con total frenesí, para luego ocultar su enrojecido rostro en la palma de sus manos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Chan, chan! Sousuke carajo, beza al ermozo de Macoto :c :c Fuck no._

 _Bien,em...ah sí. ¿Qué les pareció? esperaban algo más hard a que no pilluelas ;) Pues no. Los quería en plan tiernos. Soy una obsesa con estos dos preciosos rollos de canela, han consumido mi alma hasta transportarla a lo más profundo del infierno, en el calabozo SouMako D:_

 _Próximamente_ _escribiré la continuación para darle un cierre, ya que como se quedó, hasta a mí me enloquece. Espero que les haya gustado y sepan comprender algún error o desconexión en la historia, pero repito, es sólo mi tercer fic._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
